Closet Rendezvous
by moshpitqueen
Summary: Lizzie's cranky, and Edwin isn't talking. Derek wonders what's going on. And what's this about hushed whispers in the games closet? Lizwin


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another Lizwin. Yay.**

**I'm not sure about a couple of things, but for all intents and purposes, Casey's room is near the games closet and Candy Land existed in Canada. **

**DEDICATED TO: The coolest people I've ever met. **

**I miss them so much in a way I couldn't even fathom myself. **

_**Enjoy! **_

He just wanted to get the Candy Land board. He had forgotten his promise to Marti that he would play with her, and now he face the consequences.

Marti will forgive him, they would _still _play, while wearing his princess outfit.

Derek Venturi shuddered as he visualized himself in a frilly pink frock. Oh, well. At least Sally wouldn't see. She was gone all weekend visiting relatives in Ottawa. 

Before he could open the games closet, however, he heard voices. 

_"So, the mall, Saturday afternoon, then?" _Edwin! But who the hell could he be talking to? He always suspected his brother was weird, but not to an extent where he would be speaking to himself. 

He tiptoed towards the nearest room, Casey's. From there, he can still vaguely hear what was going on.

_"Deal. Don't be late, alright?" _He tucked away behind Casey's door. Okay, Edwin wasn't talking to himself, thank God. But who's with him in there? 

He heard the games closet door open, but he couldn't see if it was Edwin or whoever-he's-with came out first. He waited a few more minutes before finally stepping out again. 

The closet was empty, except for the game boards and other knick knacks. Still, after taking Candy Land with dread, he noticed something else on the floor. 

A sparkling soccer ball necklace. 

**o.O**

Dinner that night was normal, to say the least. Casey rambled on and on about cheerleading practice, Nora listened (pretended to, Derek noticed. He can tell.) George and Marti flicked spaghetti sauce at each other, while Edwin and Lizzie were quiet as mice. 

Wait, quiet? Lizzie? _EDWIN_? 

Derek was still thinking about it when Nora suddenly spoke. "Is anyone doing anything this Saturday?" 

Saturday. Derek watched for Edwin's reaction, and sure enough he flinched. Oddly, Lizzie looked more forlorn than ever. 

"Well, I'm shopping with Emily," Casey declared. "We're buying tons of makeup--quot; To Derek's relief, Casey's speech was cut short by the phone ringing. Marti ran into the living room to answer.

"If that's a guy selling something, tell him we're not interested!" George yelled. 

"What if he's selling toys?" Marti yelled back. 

"_Still not interested!_" 

Derek could imagine Marti pouting, and he had to laugh. 

"Lizzie, it's for you!" Marti came bouncing back with the cordless phone. Lizzie stood up and took the phone to the kitchen. 

Derek kept on eating his pasta. "Hey, Smerek, we're playing another game after dinner, okay?" Marti asked. 

He tried to ignore her cutesy smile and eyes that basically cried _pretty please! _to him. 

Derek smiled. "Why not, Smarti." 

Okay, so he was powerless against his baby sister, sue him. 

Lizzie returned to the dining room. "Who was that, Lizzie?" Nora asked her as Lizzie went back to her seat. 

"Um, my coach. She said we have soccer practice on Saturday." Her eyes landed on Edwin, who looked down. 

"Oh," Nora said. "Well, George can you drive her? I'm taking Marti to the dentist." This time, Derek could see his sister's pouty face, but she didn't complain. 

George looked pained. "I'm fixing the garage, remember?"

"Does this mean I can't go?" Lizzie looked cheered by the prospect. "'Coz my coach will understand. I mean, it's no big deal."

"Derek can take you," Casey chimed in. "He's usually not doing anything on a Saturday, right?" 

"Fine," Derek replied straightaway, and ate some more. Casey was surprised. Ever since he got his license, Derek vehemently declared he will not be a chaffeur to anyone in the family unless there was a price, but it didn't come. 

Lizzie slumped in her seat, and said nothing more.

**o.O**

"_Lizzie, come on!_" 

Derek repeatedly pushed the car horn. Usually he was the one running late, but it seems Lizzie planned to take on the title. 

Finally, his youngest stepsister walked out and marched toward the car. After slamming the door, she didn't make a sound. 

"Ready?" Derek asked. Lizzie just grunted. He started the engine, and backed down the driveway. 

He had been driving for a couple of minutes, and Lizzie still wasn't talking. 

"So." Small talk was better than nothing at all. "You doing okay at hockey?" 

"I quit, remember?" Lizzie replied snappishly. 

"Whoa, whoa," Derek said. They turned to another street. "I'm just asking, Liz. Chill." 

"Stop asking, then." 

_Geez, this little runt is worse than Casey_, he thought. He should've asked a little something in exchange for driving Oscar the Grouch here, but it was too late now. 

Finally, they reached the school soccer field. Derek could already spot some of Lizzie's teammates starting to play.

"Off you go." He turned off the engine. "Lizzie?"

"I don't want to go," she said. "Derek, take me out of here." 

Derek's one eyebrow raised. "Why not? You're nuts for soccer. Now get outta there and go kick ass, okay?" 

Lizzie still looked hesitant to answer. "I-- uh, have to go to the.. uhm..quot; 

"The mall, huh?" he supplied.

Lizzie's eyes widened. "I'm not going to the mall," she said quickly. "I just don't feel like playing soccer today, that's all." 

Silence. "You're a bad liar." He grinned. 

Lizzie sighed. "How did you know?" 

He just shrugged. "Sooooo, how long has this been going on?" 

His stepsister was blushing. Oddly, he didn't tease her like he would've done to Casey. Maybe because Lizzie was actually _very _different from her uptight, perfectionist big sister.

"I don't exactly remember, but it just happened," she muttered. 

Derek nodded. "Works for me." He started the car, and drove away from the soccer field. 

"You're not taking me home, are you?" Lizzie asked apprehensively.

"Nope." The mall finally came into view, and with that, a huge smile from Lizzie. He stopped in front of the entrance. 

To his surprise, Lizzie gave him a big hug. Derek awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then she began to open the car door. 

"Wait!" 

Lizzie turned her head around. 

Derek picked up the soccer necklace from his pocket. "You forgot this." 

Lizzie's smile widened even more, and she waved an energetic goodbye. She entered the mall. 

Derek chuckled. 

_Teenagers. _

**If you've seen my other LWD stories, it's not exactly obvious that I love the whole Lizzie-and-Derek interaction. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
